The Paperwork
by Homepeace52
Summary: Emma is tired of Regina's constant teasing and decides it is about time that Regina has a taste of her own medicine, or perhaps the entire bottle.


Emma has grown tired of Regina's teasing, since the day they first laid eyes on each other Regina has been nothing but sex on legs, always tempting but never acting upon it. Heat melted Emma's insides as she thought of her skin-tight pencil skirts that always seem to be "accidentally" riding up her toned legs or how her arse protrudes outwards into Emma's face on countless occasions, but not forgetting Regina's seductive lips which she constantly bites and licks for her own advantage.

Snapping back to reality Emma reverts her focus to the rather large pile of paperwork sitting on her desk in the Sherriff office. Just as her pen hits paper she hears the door open followed by the infamous clicking coming from Regina's heels.

"Miss Swan."

Emma sighs to herself and her hands strain the skin on her forehead before facing the mayor,

"Yes Regina?"

Regina's phone suddenly vibrates though this is of no concern and she simply turns it off and places it on the table and positions herself against the desk next to Emma allowing her knee length pencil skirt to travel mid-thigh,

"That's Madame Mayor to you."

Emma is too distracted by the olive skinned legs on display in front of her to reply, unfortunately for the blonde, this does not go unnoticed and a smirk forms in the curves of Regina's lips.

"Miss Swan, please stop your eyes from wandering."

"What do you want?"

"Finally, getting to the point..." Regina leans across Emma, flashing her impressive cleavage, whilst scanning the paperwork on the desk, "It has become a growing concern of mine that you appear to be falling behind on your... written duties."

This type of behaviour particularly annoyed Emma, mainly due to its frequency. She knew too well that Regina was not here to talk about paperwork; in fact she knew Regina was here just to flaunt her body and get on her nerves. In the past she let the older woman get away with it by telling herself that it isn't worth it, she wouldn't win because the mayor had too much power. However this time she had pulled the last straw and it is time for Regina to get a taste of her own medicine or in this case the entire bottle.

"I take your criticism on board _Madame_ Mayor, actually why don't we have a look at the rest of the forms that I have to fill out." Emma lifts herself out of her chair and in doing so her left thigh collides with Regina's centre causing a moan to slip out from those delicious lips, "Something the matter?"

Emma grins at her remark and presses her thigh with more force making the mayor quiver and jerk forward.

"M-Miss..."

Suddenly to Regina's surprise Emma removes her thigh causing her to fall forward onto her hands, to the younger woman's delight this change in position causes the pencil skirt to roll all the way upwards revealing the brunette's underwear, or lack of rather. The only lingerie she appeared to be wearing were black garters leaving her bottom bare and on show.

Emma laughs heartily, "Where are your pants _Madame_ Mayor?!"

Horrified, the mayor quickly stands on shaking legs pulling her skirt back towards her knees and turns around to face the Sherriff.

"Oh look, _Madame_ mayor you left something behind." Emma gestures towards a patch of clear liquid on her thigh which moments ago was thrusted up Regina, "A bit wet are we? I didn't realise paperwork was this arousing."

"Miss Swan I really must be going." Despite trying to sound formal and unfazed, the look of humiliation and embarrassment was obvious. The mayor headed for the door but was stopped by Emma's smug words,

"_Madame _mayor don't forget your phone." The Sherriff grabbed it and walked to Regina swaying her hips from side to side. Before giving it to willing hands she grips the top of Regina's blouse and drops the phone down there.

"Oops. Don't worry I'll get it."

Frozen to the spot, the brunette allows Emma to slip her hand into her blouse. She feels fondling fingers graze over her cleavage and run themselves down the hem of her red lace bra followed by a sharp gasp when her erect nipples are pinched through the tight fabric.

"So eager _Madame_ mayor, oh here's your phone." Emma places the phone into numb hands with an innocent smile spread across her face.

Regina replies in a shaky tone,

"R-Right, well... Thank you... Miss Swan".

"Before you leave, I think it is important to address the paperwork, but before hand..."

A word did not leave the older woman's mouth before Emma clutches the top of Regina's blouse and rips it downwards showing her magnificent breasts encased in her lace bra. The force of this action results in Regina dropping her phone and falling forwards into Emma's hold.

"Why don't you sit down and we can discuss it further."

Emma guides a disgruntled mayor towards a cushioned armchair and pushes her forward so Regina's hands grab the head of the chair, consequently pushing her behind out into Emma.

"Be careful where you put that_ Madame_ mayor, when you push your arse out into the entire population of Storybrooke someone is bound to get the wrong idea. For example..."

The blonde traces her hands up down the thighs of the quivering woman bellow her and unzips the pencil skirt so it falls to the mayors feet, giving Emma a wonderful reminder of Regina's lack of underwear. Immediately she massages the round swells sending a bolt down to the mayor's core, she lets out a long moan and lowers herself so her elbows are resting on the chair. Emma reaches for the cuffs attached to the back of her jeans and grabs Regina's arms so her head falls onto the base of the armchair causing her bottom to protrude further.

"M-Miss S-S-wan!"

Emma binds her wrists together and amuses herself with the older woman's confusion. She wastes no time and spins Regina over on the chair and lifts her thighs so they stretch over the arms of the chair leaving her as open as possible. At this point the blonde takes a moment to revel in the position the "uptight" and "reserved" mayor is in, before her she rives around tossing her head back in frustration with her legs wide upon exposing her sex. Emma bends down and is slightly surprised by the dripping wet vagina before her, it coats the seat meaning Emma would have to buy a new chair after this rendezvous.

"I guess your tempting days are over _Madame _mayor."

The blonde firmly holds the toned thighs in place and grins to herself as she gently blows on Regina's cilt, this action makes her hips buck wildly before Emma applies more force onto her thighs to stop her from doing so. More to the brunettes severe irritation she slowly licks up the cum around her entrance without giving it any friction.

"M-Miss... S-Swa-n..."

With the knowledge of its effect, Emma repeats the slow blowing action on Regina's entrance, ignoring the constant thrashing curses coming her way. The mayor begins to whimper desperately.

"Please..."

"How about we make a deal?" Emma finally replies wickedly, "You tell me that you will never try to tease me again and admit to being nothing but a temptress."

"What?" Regina retorts in disbelieve.

"Did you really not see this one coming?"

The older woman does not reply and tilts her head backwards.

"Fine."

The Sherriff proceeds to blow gently on her entrance waiting for the mayor to give in. With nothing but bucking, riving and thrashing as a response, Emma breaths hot air onto Regina's cilt. To her delight this causes her to scream in agony.

"OKAY! OKAY! PLEASE! I AM SORRY!"

"Keep going."

"I... I won't..."

Emma cruely blows onto Regina's cilt making it increasingly hard for her to concentrate.

"I won't what?"

"Tease! Tease you!"

"And..."

"I can't... Miss Swan... Don't make me."

Emma stands up, walks away and leans on her desk,

"It's up to you."

Regina glares at the younger woman, she can barely think yet speak when all that consumes her mind, her body, is desire. She lifts her legs off the arms of the chair and squeezes them together in hope to get some friction but with no success, as a last resort Regina stands and grinds herself against the arm of the chair frantically. Emma could not believe what she was witnessing before her, the "mighty mayor" is rubbing herself against a chair in an act of desperation just so she could finish herself off. As much as she enjoyed watching this, she could not let Regina succeed.

"That's cheating."

The blonde grabs the mayor and again pushes her forwards onto the chair forcing her face to hit the cushions.

"It is simple, tell me what you are."

"Temptress! And nothing more! Please Swan! Fuck me! I am here at your disposal."

"Temptress would have done."

Emma plunges her finger into Regina's entrance making her cry out in ecstacy.

"Oh god!"

A second finger is added making a swirling motion in the brunette's cilt. The mayor screams and gasps, she had never seen anyone so aroused, so desperate for contact. Her two fingers find and brush past her g spot.

"Ahh! Swan! I can't!"

Seeing the effect this has on her Emma pinches this spot making Regina lose all her senses completely.

"I am so close! Just! Nearly! Miss-AHH!

Emma's fingers form a come hither motion sending Regina over the edge. A massive surge of energy hits her core, unable to support or take her climax, the mayor's pulsing body collapses to the floor. Emma looks down at the panting woman bellow her and smiles to herself.

"Do you still want to look at that paperwork?"

Regina lets out a breathy laugh,

"No."

Just as Regina begins to lift herself upwards a voice is heard from outside.

"Emma! Emma! I need your help!"

David Nolan bursts into the room and sees the mayor lying on the floor with no skirt or underwear with a ripped blouse.

"What on earth..."

Regina looks up in horror and clutches her vagina, but she knows it's too late. Frantically she searches for her skirt, locates it and rapidly lifts it up her legs and practically runs from the room, picking up her phone on the way. David looks at Emma in need of some kind of explaination.

"She just wanted to see some paperwork."


End file.
